


If you show me heaven I'll meet you there

by duende09



Series: Strip Me Down, Lay Me Bare [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Jensen and Lee as brothers, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Stripper Jensen, Strippers & Strip Clubs, jared and luke as brothers, jensen ackles ass, post sex rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duende09/pseuds/duende09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and his brother go back to the strip club to meet the stripper brothers that have captured their attention. Jared might already be in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you show me heaven I'll meet you there

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amandaevans07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandaevans07/gifts).



> This installment is dedicated to Amanda. Thank you for always being there for me and for encouraging me to keep writing this and for being the most amazing woman I know. Jared found his soul mate at a strip club, I found the love of my life on Twitter. xoxo
> 
> I forgot to mention this before but this entire series is extra special because this is how we met. This series and universe is what brought my love into my life and because of that I will always love it a bit more than anything I write. <3

Jared’s heart slammed in his chest, loud and uncomfortable. He could feel Cinnamon’s eyes on him in the way his skin felt alive. A current of electricity running through him generated by that sparkling green gaze. Cinnamon was smiling softly and all Jared could do was smile back, big and sappy and uncontrollable. He had wanted Jared to come back, he could see it in his face. That thought alone had all of his nervous energy dissipating and left him suddenly feeling incredibly shy and young in front of this gorgeous and amazing man. He vaguely registered Luke moving away, his big brother not suffering from a similar bout of paralysing shyness.

Jared let his eyes drift down Cinnamon’s body taking in the comfortably worn jeans and t-shirt. He wanted to feel him pressed up against his own body. He wanted to grip that fucking peach bottom ass – just as sexy in denim as in tight red booty shorts – and grind into him. He also wanted to kiss him softly. He wanted to tell him how beautiful he was and just hold him close. He settled for finally getting his legs to cooperate and walk over. Cinnamon had his hands in his pockets and was biting at his lower lip, Jared wanted to bite it for him.

 

“Hey” he said softly, shoving his own hands into his pockets so he wouldn’t do something embarrassing like grope him right there.

“Hey” Cinnamon answered softly, “I’m glad you came, I thought maybe you wouldn’t.”

“Of course I came, wanted to before your brother even invited us. Why wouldn’t I?”

“I’m just a pretty stripper and you could have anyone.” Cinnamon answered with a self-deprecating shrug.

 

Jared just stared because this man had never been ‘just a pretty stripper’ to him. He realized that this was the man he was seeing and not Cinnamon. The stage name and dances gave him a confidence to be cocky and sure of himself. Take away the stripper persona and he was shy and, at times, insecure.

 

“What’s your name?” Jared asked.

“Jensen.” He answered, a confused frown pulling at his features.

“Jensen. I like it. You’re so much more than a pretty stripper, Jensen. Stripping is something you do, not who you are. I can see that and I’m actually really looking forward to discovering who you are, if you’d let me.”

 

Jensen ducked his head shyly but Jared caught the pleased little smile and felt a swell of pride at having caused it. He scuffed the toe of his sneaker along the asphalt wanting to kiss him but not sure if he should yet. Before he got a chance they were interrupted by Candy yelling over at them.

 

“Don’t be a brat, Lee. Call me Jenny again and I’ll shave your head while you sleep.” Jensen retorted with a glare.

“I think we can find something more fun to do tonight, don’t you? And I promise when I scream your name it won’t be Jenny.” Jared whispered into his ear.

 

He pulled back and was rewarded with a pretty blush across freckled cheeks and blown wide pupils. Luke and Lee had started to walk off, heading towards the brothers place. Jensen blinked up at him a couple of times, looking a bit disoriented before indicating that they should follow.

It was a short walk from the club to the house that Jensen shared with his brother. Soon they were inside and Jared was looking at the rows of DVDs trying to calm the flurry of butterflies in his stomach. Jensen returned with a beer for him and Jared gladly accepted it, downing almost half in one long swallow. There was some brief small talk and he watched Jensen carefully as he shrugged off his compliment of the house. In truth, Jared could care less about the décor, he was much more interested in Jensen. He wanted to know if the mystery novel on the coffee table was his, wanted to know his favourite movie, wanted to know what his bedroom looked like. He also wanted to know what Jensen tasted like, wanted to know if he could make him come with his mouth alone.

 

“Are you ever going to kiss me, Jared?” Jensen finally said, a shy but hopeful smile on his face.

 

The question surprised him and he chuckled quietly before letting out a soft ‘yeah’. He ducked his head and just barely brushed their lips together before pulling back with a teasing smirk.

 

“Satisfied?”

 

Jensen let his tongue trail across his lips before answering, the action enough to rouse Jared’s dick.

 

“Not even close.”

 

Jensen took a step closer so that he was firmly in Jared’s space, something that the younger man didn’t mind at all. He drained his beer before putting the empty bottle down on a shelf. Then he took Jensen’s half-full one and put it down as well. Jensen just watched, an eyebrow raised in challenge. Jared moved a hand up to cradle the back of Jensen’s head, the other a firm grip on his hip. He moved in slowly watching Jensen’s eyes flick from his mouth to his eyes before finally closing. He brought their lips together in a soft kiss, light and teasing, before pulling Jensen up against his body tightly. Jensen’s mouth opened against his with a startled gasp and Jared couldn’t resist slipping his tongue in. The wet slide of tongue on tongue seemed to waken something inside of the other man and he pressed even closer. Jensen kissed him back fiercely, his hands gripping Jared’s t-shirt. Jared turned them so he had him pressed up against the side of the bookcase, the soft thud of a beer bottle hitting the carpet going unheard by everyone in the room. All of his earlier shyness was gone, his first taste of Jensen eradicating everything but this all-consuming need to have more. He didn’t know how long they stood there, necking like a couple of high school kids at their first party. It was too easy to lose himself in Jensen. The dancer kissed a blazing trail up his neck before catching his earlobe between his teeth. The sharp pain had Jared’s hips jerking forward, a needy moan pulled from his throat.

 

“Unless you want me to fuck you in front of our brothers I suggest you take me to your room.” Jared growled, pushing even closer.

 

Pressed tight as they were it was impossible to miss the way Jensen’s cock jumped at the words. His head dropped to Jared’s shoulder and his whole body seemed to shake, reduced to nothing but primal desire. After a short moment Jensen straightened himself up and when their eyes met Jared couldn’t quite stifle his moan. The brilliant green of the dancer’s eyes had been reduced to the tiniest sliver around blown wide pupils. The only coherent though in his brain is ‘room now’. Jensen slipped out from between the bookcase and Jared, moving to the small set of stairs that led downstairs. He didn’t hesitate in following him. Fingers already itching to peel off clothes and to touch. Jensen’s bedroom door doesn’t even get shut, as soon as they cross the threshold they surge back together like high powered magnets. There’s an added urgency to their touches, as if all patience for foreplay had been expended upstairs. Jared’s entire being ached with the need to be buried inside Jensen’s welcoming heat. He had no doubt that Jensen wanted it just as bad and the words spoken earlier in the night played through his head again.

 

_“I feel so empty, I need this big, fat cock to fill me. Tear me up and fill me with your load.”_

The memory of those words whispered in the sultry voice of Cinnamon was enough to have Jared’s cock dripping and his hands flew to Jensen’s waistband, desperate to get his pants off. There was nothing graceful about their movements, it wasn’t a careful seduction by any means. It was pure desperation fueled by a consuming desire. It didn’t matter though because soon enough they were skin on skin and Jared’s whole body sparked with the pleasure of it.

He wanted to take his time, to worship at the altar of Jensen’s body, but he simply didn’t have the control to do so right now. He did take a moment to simply take in the sight of Jensen spread out on the bed for him though, all pale skin flushed pink and thick pulsing line of cock.

 

“Fuck Jen, you’re gorgeous.”

“Quit stalling and fuck me, Jared.” Jared growled in return.

“Lube?”

“Top drawer, left side.”

 

Some quick fumbling and Jared was thumbing open the container and spilling lube out over his fingers. He found Jensen’s mouth again as he spread lube across his hole. His hand shook slightly as he massaged at Jensen’s tight hole, coaxing it to yield and to let him in. It was a tight fit, the muscle squeezing at Jared’s finger. Imagining that same pressure around his cock nearly had him coming right then.

 

“More, more Jared.”

“Don’t wanna hurt you.”

“’m fine.”

Jared had his doubts but Jensen was moving back against his finger and his own need overruled them. Jensen bit out a curse at the added stretch but his erection didn’t soften and he was soon begging for more.

 

“Jared, please. ‘m ready. Need you to fuck me, please.” Jensen begged, his voice thin as he struggled to keep it together.

 

Jared’s own restrain was barely in check by then and he pulled his fingers out with a lewd pop.

 

“Condom?”

“Wanna feel you. Please, I’m clean, I swear.”

“Fuck.”

 

It didn’t matter if they had just met, Jared trusted Jensen completely, and if he said it was ok he believed him. He poured a liberal amount of lube over his dick, spilling it over the bed in the process but neither man cared about a little spilled lube. He positioned himself between Jensen’s spread legs and lined himself up. The blunt head of his dick looked impossibly huge against Jensen’s minimally stretched hole and he had doubts that this would actually work.

 

“Jared, please. Stop teasing.” Jensen begged, trying to force himself onto Jared’s cock.

 

Jared just gripped his hip tight keeping him still and smirked down at him.

 

“You sure you can take it?” he teased further.

“If you don’t fucking stick your cock in me right the fuck now, I swear I’ll –“

 

He never did find out what he would do because he chose that moment to slam his hips forward with a brutal force that ripped past any resistance Jensen’s body provided. Another push had him fully seated, the entire length of his cock sheathed in the furnace that was Jensen’s channel. He was surely leaving bruises on the other man’s hip but he couldn’t gather his thoughts enough to tell the muscles in his hand to relax. Jensen was so tight and hot, the squeeze delicious and addictive. Instinctively he knew nothing would ever feel as good around his cock as this. With this action he was forever ruined for anyone else. Truthfully, Jared was perfectly fine with that. When he calmed down enough to be pretty sure the slightest movement wouldn’t spell game over Jared opened his eyes. Jensen looked absolutely wrecked. His cheeks were stained red, the flush creeping down his neck to his chest. His eyes were completely black and glazed over as he panted harshly.

 

“Jen?” he croaked out.

“Gimme… minute… fuck.”

 

Jared nodded, reaching up to trail a hand across Jensen’s sweaty face. He pushed his hair back and stroked his fingers down the tense column of his neck. His whole body was tense with the need to move but he held himself in check. Slowly the pain eased out of Jensen’s expression and he nodded at Jared, lifting his hips to prove it was ok. Permission was all he needed and Jared immediately set a fast and punishing pace. Each thrust forced a grunt out of Jensen, dirty and rough. Slipping his hands under Jensen’s hips he grabbed the soft flesh of his ass to haul him up. The new angle allowed him to put more power into his movements and soon sweat was dripping down his neck as he let out his own grunts and groans. Suddenly Jensen yelped, his cock jumping against his stomach.

 

“Fuck! Do that again.” Jensen begged, fingers digging into Jared’s biceps.

 

He wasn’t naïve enough to not realize that he had hit Jensen’s prostate. Keeping the same angle he thrust forward again and was rewarded with the most beautiful cry as Jensen’s body tried to keep him right the fuck there. After that it was a race to the end. Jared desperate to hold off long enough to make Jensen come.

 

“Touch yourself. Come for me, beautiful.” Jared pleaded already feeling that tell-tale tingle at the base of his spine.

 

Jensen wrapped a shaking hand around his cock, tugging at it as Jared continued to nail his prostate.

 

“Ah… ah… Jared… fu..uck!” Jensen came with a drawn out cry, his back arching up off the bed, the sight impossibly sexy.

 

Jared held on just long enough for Jensen to meet his gaze and then he let go. Shooting off inside of the tight heat with a force that blurred his vision and left his entire body shaking with the intensity of it. After a moment Jared pulled out, noticing the slight wince on Jensen’s face. He pressed a soft kiss to his chin in apology before collapsing beside him, limbs still shaky. They don’t speak as they both lay there, catching breaths and calming hearts. Jared’s brain was still overwhelmed and he was reduced to sensations and emotions. He could already feel the pleasant ache of great sex settling over him and he smiled lazily.

 

“I’ve been thinking about this all night.” Jensen confessed, voice a lazy drawl.

“Me too. How did it measure up?” Jared couldn’t help asking.

“Let’s just say I’m glad I have tomorrow off because I’m nowhere near done with you yet.”

“Don’t think I’ll ever be done with you.” Jared admitted softly, staring at the ceiling.

 

He couldn’t bring himself to look at Jensen afraid that he would find rejection in those green eyes. After all they had never mentioned anything more than a good fuck. You don’t find your soul mate at a strip club. He could feel Jensen shift beside him, felt the warm press of his palm against his cheek, forcing him to turn his head. Jensen was smiling slightly and there was nothing close to rejection in his features.

 

“I know we didn’t say this, but this isn’t just about great sex, Jay.”

“No?”

 

He hates how insecure and hopeful the one word comes out but Jensen doesn’t seem to care.

 

“No” he replied firmly, “of course the sex _was_ really great.” He adds after a beat.

 

Jared laughed before leaning closer to capture that sinful mouth in a deep kiss. Slowly he rolled him over onto his back, pressing him into the mattress with his weight. There was the unpleasant squelch of drying come between their bodies but neither man cared enough to stop. He moved to suck an angry red mark into the skin below Jensen’s collarbone, savouring the taste of sweat, boy, and sex on his tongue. Jensen gasped, his hips shifting under him as he licked over the blossoming mark.

 

“I seem to recall you saying something about me cleaning you up.” Jared purred, tongue flicking over a nipple.

 

Jensen’s eyes widened and he felt the twitch of his cock trying to get hard against his hip. Moving down Jensen’s body he completely bypassed the mess on his stomach and chest to settle between his splayed legs. He spread them further giving Jared a tantalizing view of his ass. He couldn’t help the hungry groan that escaped at the sight of the puffy, red hole. It looked abused but still twitched under Jared’s gaze, a thin trickle of his come leaking out.

 

“God Jensen, look at you. Fucked raw and still hungry for more.”

 

Ducking his head he dragged his tongue across the tender flesh, Jensen was still loose and his tongue slipped in easily. Closing his mouth around the puffy hole he drove his tongue in, chasing his taste. He kissed and sucked at Jensen’s hole until all traces of his come was gone and it was just Jensen.

As hot as it was to have his own taste mingled with Jensen’s this was better. This was just Jensen. His taste on his tongue, the feel of those thighs trapping him there in place as he let out choked off, needy moans. He slipped a finger in beside his tongue, immediately seeking out Jensen’s prostate. As he curled his finger over the cluster of nerves he was rewarded with a stuttered curse. Jensen was back to full hardness, his hand coming down to provide his cock with stimulation. Jared continued to drive into his fucked open hole with his tongue as he ground his own hips into the mattress.

 

“God, so close.” Jensen breathed out, jerking his cock almost painfully hard.

 

Jared shoved two more fingers into him, stretching the red rim and growling desperately. When Jensen came it was with a cry that was more animal than human. He gave Jensen’s hole one last sloppy kiss before rising to his knees, cock in hand.

 

“Fuck Jensen, you’re so god damned hot. Such a greedy little hole, so perfect.”

 

He continued to spill forth filthy words and heartfelt praise as Jensen lay flushed and sprawled before him. The sight alone was enough to have him shooting off, Jensen’s name on his tongue. He watched feeling a mix of protective and possessive as his come streaked his chest. Jensen just smiled and pulled him down for a lazy kiss that was more just breathing each other in. Eventually they would need to get up and clean themselves off but for now they were content to just be there mouthing at each other tiredly.

So it might be unlikely to find your soul mate at a strip club but Jared still kind of thinks he did.


End file.
